The Search for love
by Reminicing101
Summary: After another break up, Helia is tired of seeing his best friend's heart being shattered, trying to find the right time to confess his feelings to a certain brunette Flora and Helia love story


[Flora was a beautiful person, whom was searching for the right one to love, after another break up, what she didn't know that the one whom loved her was right in front of her]

No POV

The Winx was comforting Flora, whom just had her heart shattered into pieces by her boyfriend of four years. His name was Andrew. Andrew was the school's football player, and a girl's dream boy. He has dirt blonde hair similar to Brandon's hair style and deep blue cyan eyes and a tan complexion like Flora's

Bloom: Flora forget Andrew, he dosen't deserve you

Flora: I can't Bloom, I'm still in love with him

Musa: Flora, he never loved you, he only used you

Stella: He only wanted to get in bed with you then dump you the next day

Then she only sobbed harder

Aisha: Girls, negative talk ain't gonna solve anything

Tecna: How about we head to the fruity music bar, I'll call the guys

Knock, knock, then Brandon peaked his head through

Brandon: Oh my God what happened to my baby sis

Stella: Andrew cheated on her with Krystal

Brandon: WHAT that bastard

Aisha: Brandon calm down will ya, fighting is not gonna solve anything, we need to be here for her

Brandon: Well the next time I see him he's dead meat, me and the guys are heading to the music bar, I was just asking if you wanna come

Tecna: Yeah we are we'll be there in an hour

Brandon then embraces Flora in a deep warm hug she sobbed in his arms

Brandon: Ssshhh, princess I'm here

Flora: Why did it happen to me

Brandon: Hey how about we have fun tonight, we'll go to the music bar, you're favourite place

Flora; Will Helia be there

Brandon chuckled at Flora's pout

Brandon: Of course he will be there blossom, now get ready

She nodded and Brandon kissed her forehead, and kissed Stella since she was his girlfriend, before he left the room

Stella: I'm sorry hun

Musa: Me too bae

They both hugged Flora apologising

Flora: It's okay girls, I shouldn't have cried on you like that

Bloom: hey nonsense, you can lean on us for support, we're here for you

Musa: 100 percent

Aisha: Absolutely

Tecna: Always

Stella: Hell yeah

Flora's POV

I had such caring friends, I gave them a hug and a silently let a sob, but they managed to hear it

Bloom: Honey stop crying

Stella: Hun it's not healthy to see you like this

Aisha: How about we head to the bar

Flora: okay

We all got ready and we drove to the fruity music bar, where we meet the rest of the guys

Riven: There you are

When we arrived the girls went to their respected boyfriends, then Helia came up to me

Helia: Flora, I heard what happened

Then I ran into his embrace, he hugged me tightly, he whispered soothing things into my ear, after what it felt like eternity we finally broke apart

Flora: I heard y-you broke up with Krystal

Shocker right, and yeah Helia was dating Krystal, they were together for four years. I started dating then he started dating her not long after

Helia: I liked her, but I didn't really love her, she only talked about herself really

I giggled at his comment, it was true the only thing Krystal talked about was herself

Roxy: Hey guys

Flora: Oh hey Roxy, I see this place is really going

Roxy: yeah, the business is really growing, my dad is discounting all the drinks by 10 percent

Riven: Woah really

Roxy: Yeah anyway are you boys ready to sing

Oh did I mention that my brother and the rest of the guys are a band, they sing here at the music bar every weekend and special occassion

Sky: Yeah we're ready

Then the boys went on stage, singing their hit singles, we were cheering for them, after like an hour then they started to sing their last song, then Helia came to the mic

Helia: Hey everyone this will be our final song for the evening, I will be singing a solo, ths song is dedicated to a special person, I hope she can find somewhere in her heart that what's in front of her is real

I was confused, then their music started playing, and Helia started singing

98 degrees- Love that you've been looking for (Brandon singing)

Helia: Lonely, that's not how we're meant to be  
But looking in your eyes I see  
A heart that was abandoned  
By a world that used to show you love  
You feel like you're the only one  
Whose day begins without the sun  
You're left to turn and face it all alone

Well, I know sometimes it seems as if  
(Your)  
Fate has done you wrong  
But if you look inside your heart  
You'll find the strength to carry on

You've got to leave it all behind you  
Break through those lonely chains that bind you  
'Cause love's not far away  
(Far away)  
It's gonna find your heart someday  
(Find it one day)

And when you feel it's warmth surround you  
You'll realize that love has found you  
So turn away your fears  
'Cause the love that you've been looking for is here  
(Ohh, oh yeah)

Suddenly your broken heart begins to see  
A love that lasts eternally  
Just look ahead and never ever let  
A single tear drop from your eye  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
The pain that haunts you every night  
Because of all the emptiness inside

Well, I know sometimes it seems  
As if your heart is caving in  
But if we look inside the soul  
We'll find the love we have within

(Well)  
You've got to leave it all behind you  
Break through those lonely chains that bind you  
'Cause love's not far away  
(Far away)  
It's gonna find your heart someday  
(Find it one day, find your heart someday)

And when you feel it's warmth surround you  
You'll realize that love has found you  
So turn away your fears  
(Just turn away)  
'Cause the love that you've been looking for is here

I know sometimes when things go wrong  
You search for strength to carry on  
(Carry on)  
But all we need to take control  
Is the love within my soul

[Then I saw him walking towards me while he was singing, he was getting closer to me by each step he took]

'Cause you know that love will find a way  
(You know)  
To reach your heart again someday  
You must believe it's true  
Now all you have to do

(Well)  
You've got to leave it all behind you  
(Oh no)  
Break through those lonely chains that bind you  
'Cause love's not far away  
(Far away)  
It's gonna find your heart someday  
(Find it one day, it'll find your heart someday)

[He stood right in front of me, still singing]

And when you feel it's warmth surround you  
(Oh, oh, oh, ohh)  
You'll realize that love has found you  
So turn away your fears  
'Cause the love that you've been looking for is here

[After he finished singing, the crowd erupted in applause]

Helia: Flora, you have been the best person I know, you're loving and caring, beautiful, and put other's first, you're special to me, and I like, no cut that phrase, I'm in love with you, I've always loved you, when you dated Andrew, I thought I had no chance, that's why I dated Krystal, to get over you, but I realised I couldn't because I was madly in love with you, and I am still in love you with you, you drive me crazy, not being able to love you

Then there and then I kissed him tenderly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, our lips were moving in sync, then after what felt like eternity we broke apart, everyone including our friends was cheering

Flora: I love you too Helia, I've always loved you, I only dated Andrew because I thought you never liked me back

Helia: Nonesense, I love you flower, always have

Then I pecked his lips, and embraced in a warm hug

Flora: Forever and always

Helia: Forever and always

There we started on another milestone in life 


End file.
